


Run Away Groom (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re getting married to the love of your life. Well…you were until he ran down the altar and out of the church.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You stood there at the altar looking beautiful as ever in your white wedding dress. Standing in front of you was the love of your life, the man you was promising to marry you. Poe looked at you with shining eyes. This was it.

When it came to the “I do’s” you said it with no hesitation. However, when it came to the groom’s turn, there was suddenly hesitation.

“I, uh..”

“Babe?”

With no warning, he then dropped your hands and ran from the altar, down the aisle, and through the church’s doors. The church congress erupted with gasps and “Oh my Gods!”.

You lip trembled and you whimpered, Poe!” 

Immediately someone ran up to you, “Hey, Y/N it’s okay.” It was Poe. He hugged you as he reassured you, “I’ll go find Ben. I’ll find him. Just stay here okay?” He kissed your forehead and rushed through the church’s doors. He ran down the steps and looked to the left. No sign of Ben. He looked to the right and saw Ben’s tall retreating figure.

Poe immediately raced after him, “Ben!” Surprisingly, he managed to catch up to Ben, “Man, what are you doing?!”

“I can’t do it, Poe!”

“What do you mean you can’t do it?! Y/N is in the church crying her eyes out! And it’s no because she’s happy!”

Ben ran his hands through his hair, “I just-I don’t think Y/N’s it for me.”

Poe stared up at Ben incredulously, “Are you fucking kidding me? You proposed to her! You said you loved her! You moved in together!”

“That was before I fell in love with someone else!” Ben shouted.

Poe clenched his fist and without a word, socked Ben in the face, “You asshole! You could’ve said something before all of this! But instead you hurt Y/N, my best friend in the entire world! You’ve broken her heart!”

Ben threw his hands in the air, “Why don’t you repair it then, since you’re in love with her!”

“W-What?”

Ben scoffed, “Don’t play dumb, Poe. I see you. I see how you look at her, how you act around her. You love her, and not like the best friend or sister way you always say.”

“So what if I do love her? She loves you! She was happy with you!”

“But you can make her happier!” Ben sighed and shook his head, “I can’t go through with this Poe. Her and I aren’t meant to be. But you two are.” Ben took off the wedding ring and tossed it to Poe, “Return this to Y/N’s parents. Tell everyone I’m sorry.”

* * *

You sat on the altar steps sobbing into Rose’s shoulder. The church doors opened and your head immediately shot up. You stood as Poe walked down the aisle with a somber expression on his face.

You sniffled, “He’s not coming back is he?” Poe shook his head and held out his palm to you, the palm that with Ben’s wedding ring. You then threw your arms around Poe and continued to sob into his shoulder. His heart was breaking for you.

Your mom came up to both of you, “Poe, take her home. Leia and I will take care of everything.” Poe nodded and escorted you out the church and into his car. In different circumstances, he imagined doing this but in a much happier way.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe took you to his apartment. He got you out of your wedding dress and into one of his t-shirts and sweats. You laid in his bed, resting your head on his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on your arm.

“What did I do wrong, Poe?” you voice was broken and raspy.

Poe gave a heavy sigh, “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart. You’re perfect.”

“Then why did Ben leave me? Did he tell you anything?”

“He did, but it’s not my place to tell you. It’s a conversation you and Ben need to have.”

“I don’t know if I could face him or anyone else again. I’m such a loser.”

Poe immediately sat up and pulled you up as well, “Listen to me, you’re not a loser. Ben is the loser. Why? Because he’s going to miss out on the most beautiful, funny, kind, and compassionate girl in the entire world.”

You immediately wrapped your arms around Poe, hugging him, “You’re something else, Poe. I hope whoever your heart belongs to in the end knows how special you are.”

“I hope so too.”

Post wedding disaster, Poe did anything and everything in his power for you to forget about Ben. He took you out for walks, bike rides, workout sessions, the park, doggy dates with Beebs, etc.

It’s been three weeks since the incident and he’s seeing that you’re becoming yourself again. You and Poe were out laughing and having brunch on the patio of a cafe when it was interrupted by an all too familiar and heartbreaking voice.

“Y/N?” you immediately froze by the sound of your ex-fiance. Poe immediately stood up with a clenched jaw. 

You shook your head, “It’s okay, Poe.” you stood up and pulled Ben aside, “What?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, about everything.”

“I don’t care anymore. Whatever happened, happened. I just wanna know why.”

“I fell for someone else.”

You scoffed, “Then why go through all of this?”

“I thought it was just a passing feeling, but it’s not.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, “All of the things I wanted to say and do to you just don’ matter anymore. You’ve moved on, I’m trying to. Because our families are close, this won’t be the last time I’m seeing you. Therefore, can we agree to be civil to one another?”

“Yes. Thank you, Y/N.”

You shrugged, “Whatever, Ben.” you turned to return back to Poe, but Ben stopped you.

“And Y/N?” you turned back around to him, “I hope Poe makes you happier than I ever could.” he then spun on his heels and walked away.

You sat back down and Poe looked at you concerned, “You okay?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I think I got the closure I needed to move on from all of this.”

Poe continued to spend as much time with you as he could. He often found himself falling asleep in your bed cuddling you, a gesture that you later on didn’t mind at all. You often had these moments where you thought, “Am I gaining feelings for him? Or is he a rebound?” You really didn’t want him to be a rebound. It wasn’t fair for Poe. You tried to distance yourself from him, but he wasn’t having any of it. Poe was stubborn that way.

You and Poe were currently at the beach on a nice warm day. You were giggling as you were burying his entire body, minus his head, in the sand. 

“This is kinda relaxing. It’s like cuddling with the Earth,” he said with a smile on his face.

You laughed and then took a stick nearby and stuck it in his crotch area, “Poe! How scandalous of you! There are children around!” you feigned surprise.

Poe giggled, “You dork. Get that off me before we get lecture by some kid’s mom.” you then picked up the stick and tossed it.

You looked down at Poe, whose eyes were now closed. You took note of his tanned skin, his curly black hair, and his lips, his plump kissable lips.

Before your mind could object, you bent down and planted a kiss on Poe’s lips. His brows furrowed and he registered what was going on. Before he could kiss back, you pulled away, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” You then brought your knees to your chest. 

Poe could see the walls your were starting to build around you, “Y/N,” he sat up, all the sand collapsing away from him, “It’s okay.”

You shook your head, “It’s not. You’re my best friend. I shouldn’t have these feelings towards you. Hell, I don’t even really know if I do have feelings for you or if I’m treating you like a rebound. I dont-” you took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Poe.”

Poe scoot closer to you and wrapped an arm around, “It’s okay, Y/N. I liked the kiss.”

“You did?” you gazed at him curiously.

“Yeah. I did. A lot ‘cause-’cause I lo-like you. A lot. More than best friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I understand you’re still confused. It’s gonna take some time to figure it out, but I’m willing to wait for you.”

You groaned, “How are you even real, Poe Dameron?! You’re like the love interest from a young adult novel!”

Poe chuckled, “Hey! Those books are very inspiring.”

You giggled, “So…you’re okay with me uncertainty?”

“Whatever you decide, I’ll be okay with. I do want to try this out with you, but only if you want to. I’m your best friend first and foremost.”

You leaned in and kissed Poe on the cheek, “You’re a real catch, Poe. Thank you.”

He grinned, “Anytime, sweetheart.”


End file.
